Conventionally, techniques estimating emotion of an examinee by analyzing a voice signal of the examinee are disclosed.
For example, a technique is enclosed in Patent Document 1, in which a fundamental frequency of singing voice is calculated and emotion of a singer is estimated from rising and falling variation of the fundamental frequency at the end of singing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-187178